


we dream of each other and keep it a secret

by elusive



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusive/pseuds/elusive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lynch, we’re in a dream. Who would believe a word I say about any of this?”</p><p> <br/>Ronan and Kavinsky have a dream date of sorts. It doesn't crash and burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we dream of each other and keep it a secret

The brick walls of Monmouth Manufacturing must have soaked up all the heat in the Henrietta air because Ronan Lynch is fucking drenched in sweat at 3 am, sheets sticking to his skin. 

Ronan falls asleep with headphones on and an audiobook of Hans Christian Andersen fairy tales still running. His mom used to read them as bedtime stories for him and his brothers. No matter how hard he tried, he never managed to stay awake through The Princess And The Pea, and he was counting on it to still work. He’s slept maybe five hours in the past four days so he’s down to extreme measures. 

His fingernails dig into the soft meat of his palms, urging the night terrors to stay away. He’s not in the mood for a carnage. He wouldn’t even be giving in to sleep if Gansey hadn’t confiscated the keys to the BMW. 

“Ronan, you can’t be driving. You walked into the fridge twice. And you poured OJ in your cereal. And you keep stepping on cardboard buildings.”

“Maybe your paintwork is shitty and I helped redecorate.”

“You’re not even wearing pants.”

It went something like that.

*

The middle of the week might not seem like the best time to throw a party, but time is irrelevant in the glowing kingdom of one Joseph Kavinsky. The warehouse is booming and Swan somehow managed to sync some laser lights with Skov’s music. Everyone’s either drunk or high or both, but the place isn’t packed. It’s easy enough to pick out who’s here and who’s not. Nobody to keep Kavinsky’s attention for long. 

Prokopenko tries to rope him into doing body shots but he brushes him off and makes his way outside to the Evo and throws himself in the driver’s seat, turns the engine on just to crank up the AC.

He digs around in the glove compartment until a little plastic bag with pink pills emerges. They have snoozing emojis on them and it cracks him up every time. He takes two, just to be sure.

And then he slips into darkness.

*

For a moment, he thinks the pills didn’t work because he’s still in the car. He can tell even with his eyes closed, because his skin is covered in goosebumps from the AC and the car seat hugs him just right. Everything is the same except Ronan Lynch is sitting in the passenger seat, eyes trained on the side of Kavinsky’s face.

“Nice of you to join the party, Lynch. I only texted you 12 times.”

Ronan is still staring strangely at him. “I didn’t. I’m asleep.”

“Oh. Right.” Kavinsky rubs his eye and straightens his back. “Then you’re a rude bitch.”

“Whatever, I’m here now.”

“Did Dick III lock you up in a tower? Too bad you have a shaved head, Rapunzel, I can’t come rescue you. ”

Ronan groans and shifts in his seat. “Shut up, stop talking about Gansey. And what the fuck is wrong with your car?”

“You being inside it is wrong.”

Ronan lifts up a little and searches under him until he grabs onto something small and round. 

“It’s a fucking pea. Why is a pea in my car?”

Ronan turns red and throws it out the window. “I have no idea.”

“You are so weird, Lynch.”

“Why are we even here?”

“Fuck if I know. Let’s get out.”

The Mitsubishi might be the same, but it’s no longer parked next to the warehouse. Or maybe it is, but it’s pitch black and pouring outside.

“I’m not going outside in that”, Ronan scoffs.

“Shit, I didn’t even notice. Hey, there’s a bottle of whiskey at your feet, pass it over.”

Ronan does, but not before he uncaps it and takes a couple swigs. They keep on trading it and Ronan fiddles with the radio but all they pick up is static. Dream static. It doesn’t take long for Kavinsky to grow bored. He turns to Ronan and turns on the overhead lights.

“Jesus, you blinded me.”

“You’ll live. Let’s play a game.”

Kavinsky grins like this is a terrible, terrible idea.

“This is a terrible idea”, Ronan says.

Kavinsky nods. “Let’s play ‘never have I ever’. Loser has to drink.”

“Are you for fucking serious?” 

“I’ll start. Never have I ever had a crush on Dick Gansey.”

“You sure? Because you sure talk about him a lot.”

“Drink, you fuckhead!”

“Fuck no.”

Kavinsky grabs onto Ronan’s chin and leans over him. Ronan can feel his warm breath on his face.

“Lynch, we’re in a dream. Who would believe a word I say about any of this?”

Ronan grabs the bottle out of his other hand, if only to break the eye contact. The alcohol burns down his throat.

Kavinsky stands back and and claps. “Good boy! Getting in touch with his feelings, how cute.”

“My turn. For the record, never have I ever fucked my best friend.”

Ronan is gripping the bottle so hard it’s a wonder it doesn’t break. Dream physics.

Kavinsky snorts and nods good-naturedly. “I believe you. Dick is too far up his own ass to notice.”

He plies the bottle out of Ronan’s hand and drinks.

“Really?”

“Hey, what are friends for?”

“I don’t know, emotional support?”

“Well, Proko is very supportive with his mouth.”

“Gross, I don’t want details. I’m surprised you even have a best friend. Your turn.”

Kavinsky rolls the bottle between his hands and watches the amber liquid slosh inside it. There isn’t much left. “How about we drink the rest and then we each share a secret?”

Ronan shrugs. “Deal. But I’m turning off the light, it’s giving me a headache. A dream headache. What the fuck.”

The bottle is empty in no time and Ronan throws it on the backseat, then lowers his seat. Kavinsky does the same. It’s quiet except for the sound of rain falling on the car roof and the air is heavy even with the window cracked open. Kavinsky fills the space in the same way, surrounding Ronan with sensation. And he’s a mouth breather, so he’s pretty hard to ignore. He can see the outline of his mouth hanging open, then turning into a smirk when he notices Ronan’s eyes trained on him. 

“You owe me a secret, princess.”

Ronan huffs and he puts his arms behind his head, settles in.

“Fine. My father used to say that when I was born, the rivers dried up and the cattle in Rockingham County wept blood.”

“Ha, that sounds ominous.”

“Yeah. My mom’s version was that all the trees grew flowers and the Henrietta ravens laughed.”

Kavinsky smiled at the car roof. “I think I like her version better.”

Ronan took a deep breath and turned his cheek on his palm. Well, he sighed, but he’d never admit to it. “Now you.”

Kavinsky didn’t turn to look at Ronan and the smile slipped of his face. It was too dark to see, but Ronan thought he looked sad. Or whatever his version of sad was.

Kavinsky chewed on his bottom lip for a while. Then he opened his mouth a few times, until the words would come out.

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, Lynch.”

“Just now?”

Kavinsky finally looked at Ronan. “Pretty much all the time.”

The corner of Ronan’s lips that wasn’t smushed in his palm turned up. “You have shit taste in guys.”

“You’re insulting both of us, shithead.”

Kavinsky shakes his head. He never expects anything to come out of this, this thing they do. What good is it to poke it with a stick, put a name to it? He takes whatever he can get, but Lynch isn’t his to have. He does enjoy the chase, though, they both do. 

This is what is going through his mind when Ronan Lynch leans over and kisses him.

It’s barely a kiss. A press of lips on the corner of his mouth, and then Ronan is back in his seat.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Were you not paying attention? A kiss.” Ronan is nervous. Kavinsky can tell Ronan is nervous, because he’s chewing on his stupid leather bracelets.

Kavinsky grabs Ronan’s wrist and pulls it out of the way, then starts kissing Ronan. He doesn’t know how to stop, really. He’s kissed a lot of people, but not like this, like it would hurt not to.

Ronan is out of his depth but he goes with it, gasping when teeth pull on his bottom lip and Kavinsky swallows the sound. It goes on like that until he pushes on Kavinsky’s chest and puts a little space between them. 

“You wanna stop?” 

“Nah, couldn’t breathe.”

Kavinsky huffs a laugh and rests his forehead on Ronan’s shoulder.

“Damn right, I took your breath away.”

Ronan groans. “That was awful.”

“You love it.”

“I really, really don’t.”

“Keep lying to yourself, Lynch.”

*

Ronan wakes up at noon with his headphones tangled and sweat cooling on his back. The window is open and it’s raining, floor getting all wet. He mops it up with yesterday’s t-shirt. 

Gansey is sitting on the floor with a giant book in his lap and a mug of tea in hand. He’s too engrossed to notice he’s being watched. Ronan can tell it’s tea because the tea bag is still in the mug and Gansey pulls a face when he takes a sip, then puts the mug away.

“Good morning, Richard Campbell Gansey the nerd.”

“Honestly, Ronan. You just woke up.”

“Never too early to pick on the nerd.” 

Ronan smiles and grabs the mug to dump it in the sink. It’s in his way. 

“Sleep alright?” Gansey asks.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Any dreams?”

“Not a single one”, Ronan replies and slams the door of the bathroom behind him.

*

Kavinsky always wakes up abruptly, like he’s being thrown out of a dream, and this time it’s no exception. He goes to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he notices the tangle of leather cords he’s clutching.

“Fucking Lynch.”

He shoots off a text before leaving tire tracks in his wake.

*

Two entire days pass before Ronan checks his phone.

K: race me if u wanna get ur bracelets back xoxo

R: keep them, thief

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @andreeil


End file.
